Love Finally Found
by TrinityVex34
Summary: When Pixiebob is flung into a new world she knows nothing about, she is saved by a mysterious fellow whom she gets closer to. Oneshot, and Lemon later on. Might make it into full fic later.
1. Chapter 1

Pixiebob stumbled through a lush forest, her injuries getting the better of her as large monstrosities followed her every move. Their gnashing maws stalked her relentlessly, injecting fear into her every thought as she fled the imposing beasts, even her earth control quirk not enough to delay their advance. She instead used her quirk to hack down trees in hopes of obstructing the creatures' advance.

"_What the fuck are those things!"_ she thought, panic starting to set in as adrenaline continued to pump through her veins. "_Even I can't make something that disturbing!"_ Ryuko thought as she created a barrier of earth, only to have it destroyed by a hulking beast that seemed to be leading the pack.

It lunged towards her, taking swipes at the mountain rescue hero as she continued to run from her assailants. Suddenly, the leader's fingers started to extend, chasing Pixiebob at every turn. "_This guy has a quirk too!"_ she thought as a finger crashed through some trees. Just as she reached a clearing, the rays of light were slowly doused as a large, airborne entity flew over her.

She looked up to see a pterodactyl-like creature with a one hundred foot wingspan along with two heads. The first head was the more intimidating one wave covered in spikes and jagged horns with sharp teeth stick out of its closed mouth. The second head was more soft, but still threatening due to the sheer size of its jaw. The goliath-like creature swooped down, killing the leader of the beast pack by biting out its jugular as Ryuko continued to run. The gigantic beast collapsing over her.

Pixiebob looked up. "_So this is where I'm gonna die? Well that sucks, I couldn't even find a nice man to spend my life with…"_ Ryuko thought as she slowly closed her eyes. Instead of feeling a lethal crushing force on herself, she felt an arm wrapping around her as she was whisked away. The rescue hero opened her eyes to see a man with long, black hair with splotches of white tied up in a ponytail. She looked over to the man's right hand which was engulfed in an orange aura. Suddenly the giant avian creature swooped down aiming at the two of them. "Watch out! Its coming right for us!" she shouted trying to warn him. He snapped his head to face the bird, and he narrowed his dark green eyes, throwing his right arm back as if he were planning on punching the thing head on. The strange man opened his fist, reaching out with his individual fingers.

"Ma'am, you should get out of here before you get hurt further," the man warned, only for Ryuko to deny his request.

"I can't do that. If _anyone_ needs to run, its you!" Pixiebob shouted just as the bird-creature got within a stone's throw of the two of them. The mountain rescue hero shot up a pillar of earth, slamming the creature in the throat and throwing it off its course. As it fell to the ground, the man jumped up, touching it with his right hand. The beast appeared to soften and as it hit the ground, it splashed into a large puddle on the ground.

"Are you alright?" the man asked, turning to face Ryuko, who turned away as her cheeks turned redder than a cherry.

"Yea I'm fine!" she said as the man moved right behind her, leaning over her shoulder.

"Are you ok? Do you have a fever?" he asked, gently holding her by the hips.

"_Oh god! He's touching me! I can't hold it for much longer!"_ Pixiebob thought as she tried her best to hold in her excitement as the man looked her over for any signs of major injury. "C-could you please n-not touch me like that?" Ryuko stammered as the man nodded, taking his hands off of her hips. "What's your name, and where did you come from? It doesn't look like there's any sign of civilization for miles!"

The man cocked his head in confusion. "My name's Nijū Kankaku, and I live here," the man answered.

"And how old are you?" Pixiebob asked as her facade began to fall as she made a slow, hypnotic approach.

"Twenty five," Nijū answered, taking a step forward towards Ryuko. "And what's _your_ name, and how old are you?" he asked.

"Ryuko Tsuchikawa, and I'm thirty one," she said, taking a few more steps until the two of them had only inches between them. Nijū gently held her hand and led her to his place of rest. "W-where are we going?!" Ryuko asked in surprise.

"Home. You look tired and need some sleep. I'll cook some food for you while you rest," he stated as he continued to lead the mountain rescue hero back to his humble abode. They exited the thick forest and into a clearing were a single, two story, log cabin was set with a fence and gate around it. They walked into the living room which was adorned with a couch, and a few recliners. The kitchen was equipped with a gas stove and oven. Lastly, the bedroom had a simple layout with a bed by a window with a nightstand and cupboard.

The kind man tucked Pixiebob into bed before going downstairs to cook lunch. She cuddled up under the blankets, letting her thoughts take over her mind. "_I can't wait to cuddle with him! He's just so adorable! And he can cook, what a score!" _The rescue hero began to drift off into sleep, having perverted fantasies of the man who saved her. As Ryuko dreamed, Nijū cooked, the smell of unknown spices and herbs accentuating the rescue hero's dream.

"Hmmmmm, that smells nice…" she mumbled in her sleep as a large puddle of drool collecting at the base of the sheet, her arms outstretched, covering up most of the bed. Suddenly, she felt some pressure on her breasts. She opened her eyes to see a golden retriever puppy resting on her chest, the small, cute rise and fall of its chest giving the childless thirty-one year old a smile as she scratched behind its ears. The puppy yawned and opened its eyes, wagging its tail, seeing its newfound friend awake. It gave off a playful yelp as it walked over Pixiebob's mounds to her face, relentlessly licking her cheeks.

"Stop it little guy! It tickles!" she laughed as the young pup continued to lick her. She heard footsteps coming up the stairs, however they seemed heavier than Nijū's. "Nijū?" she asked, trying to confirm her suspicions.

"Oh, so _that's_ his name!" a deep, crackling voice called out with a dark cackle. The puppy began to growl as its fur stood on end. "It's good to hear I'll be having some _fun_ today!" he snickered as he entered the room. Staring at the rescue hero with a lecherous grin, undressing her with his eyes. His body was large and wide a disgusting face matching his disgusting desires. "You know, you'll be my third this week!" the raider groaned as he dropped Nijū to the floor, placing his foot over her hero's head. "If you don't struggle too much I won't have to kill him, but if you resist. I'll have to crush his skull!"

The puppy lept at the assailant, only for him to be knocked to the ground. "No! Don't hurt them!" Pixiebob pleaded as the fear began to seep into her.

"Only if you submit to my every whim!" he cackled.

"D-don't…" Nijū pleaded, reaching out his right hand towards the assailant.

"Oh, so you _really_ want to die, don't you?!" the raider shouted as he slammed his steel coated boot down at the young savior's head. His hand collided with the boot, causing it to melt it away, Nijū rolling out of the way as his foe's bare foot slammed down, snapping a few planks of wood. Then. he grabbed the pant leg of the raider with his left hand, the hand being covered in a dark blue aura as a ripple of the same color ran across the article of clothing.

"W-what the hell! Why can't I move my legs!?" he roared as he began to throw a flurry of punches. Nijū was able to grab his skin hardening his fist, turning it into a solid cudgel, slamming it into the bastard's side. He then grabbed the man's side with his right hand, turning his skin into a gooey and rubber-like substance.

"What the fuck is happening to me!" the assailant shouted as Nijū slammed his improvised mace into the raider's side, splattering what was his body onto the nearby wall. When the upper part of what remained of his body fell to the bottom half, both sides plashed into the same gooey substance. Nijū dumped the substance out of the window the log cabin as he recovered from the intense skirmish. He first walked over to the puppy, gently bringing it over to Ryuko and placing it on her abs where it rested as Nijū tended to his wounds.

"Are you ok, Ryuko?" he asked as he looked over her for injuries.

"I'm fine, do you think our little puppy will be alright?" the mountain rescue hero inquired while petting the little pupper.

"Oh, you mean Cuddles? Yea he should be fine, so long as you're here."

"What do you mean?!"

Nijū chuckled as he sat at Pixiebob's bedside. "He's taken quite a liking to you, as have I," he said with a warm smile. "I'll bring up lunch, you stay here and enjoy Cuddles' company." The survivalist got up from his seat and moved the nightstand within arms reach of Pixiebob before going down to the kitchen, then returning with a delicious three-course meal. The two of them dug into the appetizers as they discussed the recent events.

"So who was that guy?"

"I… don't know. He just came in asking about you, specifically using your alias Pixiebob. He seemed like trouble, but before I could act he knocked me out. The next thing I know, I hear the fucker saying those _awful_ things to you. I felt like I had to act, so I did, and you know the rest." Nijū explained as he moved on to the entree.

"You've been so kind to me, but have you taken care of yourself at all?" Ryuko asked, a bit concerned for the young man's well being.

"It'll be fine, my wounds should heal in a few days, why do y-" Nijū was cut off as Ryuko grabbed his face by his cheeks and shot her tongue into his open mouth. He slowly closed his eyes as he held her by her hips and climbed into bed with her.

"What about Snuggles?" Ryuko asked as their lips parted.

Nijū slowly and carefully picked up the sleeping golden retriever puppy and placed him in his doggy bed near the human bed. "There, now lets continue," He said, gently holding the back of Pixiebob's head as the two of them kissed, their tongues intermingling to the point they were both panting. The blonde hero slowly slid her hand down to his shorts, slipping them under his boxers, feeling his solid rod as the continued to kiss.

"Mmmmm…" Pixiebob moaned in ecstasy as her companion moved his hand from her head to under her shirt, slowly and methodically unstrapping her bra. He felt as her large breasts fell from the lack of support, feeling the heavy, lecherous breath of his partner. She started to softly kiss up and down his neck.

The fully erect survivalist then continued to fondle her breasts, rubbing her nipples as she emitted a lewd moan as she wrapped her arms around him, swiftly removing his undergarments and hers. "You like that Ryuko?" Nijū asked as he moved his hands to his lover's cheeks, gently massaging them as Pixiebob started to squirm in pleasure.

"Hnnn! More! Just fuck me and make me a mother!" she begged as she took hold of Nijū's throbbing cock and led it into her entrance. "Ha… that's more like it. Now bend me over and rail me!"

Nijū cocked his head to the side. "Rail you? What do you mean?" he asked as he took hold of her hips.

"Your so cuuuuuuute!" she moaned as she looked over her shoulder, locking lips with Nijū. "What that means is that you have to thrust quickly and powerfully until I go limp and cum."

"Ok! Oh, and by the way, it feels really good inside of you," Nijū said with a pleasured smile as his grip tightened on her hips as he rammed his rod into her like a jackhammer pounding into concrete. He was relentless in his fucking of the rescue hero as he pushed his pole deeper into her womb.

"Cum inside me! Impregnate me now, I can't handle your enormous cock for this long!" Pixiebob pleaded as she gyrated her hips in pleasure. Nijū leaned down as he continued to pound her from behind, kissing her on the back of her neck. "Just a little more, babe! Just a little more! Make me your dirty little slut! I'm such a naughty girl and need punishing!" she said, panting heavily as the frequency of the trusts increased exponentially. He reached his arms around her, squeezing her breasts as milk began to leak out as his lover and companion came with a passionate moan. "Y-you're such a kind lover, a-are _you_ finished dear?" Ryuko asked.

Nijū shook his head before he released all of that built up sperm inside of his newly found lady. The stream of impregnating fluid filled up her womb, as she tightly wrapped her arms around him, refusing to let him go as the two of them shared in a loving embrace.

"You're so… warm, its nice," Nijū whispered a

Once they had completed making love, Pixiebob rolled over to the other side of the bed, cuddling up to Nijū. "Hey honey, what's your quirk do?" she asked in a heavy breath.

"Well… I don't know _all_ of the potentials, but with the right side of my body I can turn things into that gooey substance, and with my left I can strengthen things. What about yours?" the survivalist asked as stretched out his arms with a yawn.

"For me to use it, all I have to do is touch the ground with my hands or feet, and I can control the earth and manipulate it into any form I choose."

"That's quite interesting. So, I must ask, how long will you be staying here?" Nijū inquired.

"That depends, how long do you intend on living here?" Pixiebob flirted back.

Nijū shrugged. "I… don't know."

Unknown Hero Agency

"So you all may be wondering why I've called you all here. Well the answer is quite simple. There have been two disappearances that have concerned me. Both being female heroes, and very powerful ones at that. Pixiebob, a member of the Wild Wild Pussycats, and Midnight, a teacher at UA. My subordinates have found a few suspects, each having a type of teleportation or portal-like quirk," Ryukyu explained.

"Like that Kurogiri guy who was with the League of Villains?" Mount Lady asked.

"Yes. Now any other questions?" the dragon hero asked.

"I have one," Uwabami said as she curled her hair with her finger nervously. "Are we female heroes going to be the next victim of these guys? It wouldn't be out of the question to assume they're targeting women."

"We'll be fine so long as we kick their assess!" Miruko said as she pounded her fists together in confidence.

"Shit!" Aizawa shouted out loud, looking at his phone with a face that was quite rare for the homeroom teacher.

"What is it?" Ms. Joke asked, leaning over his shoulder to see his phone.

"Its Eri… she's disappeared too… she was last seen with Lemillion a few minutes ago. He took her to the bathroom, and then she just disappeared," Aizawa said, rubbing his forehead with concern.

"And not to mention my daughter has disappeared too!" Endeavor shouted over the television screen.

"Don't worry, my associates will be gathering the suspects in a round up tomorrow," Ryukyu said as she concluded her report. "Be here by noon tomorrow, there will be a police escort to help move any of these villains to my agency."

AN: hey guys and gals! I hope you liked this oneshot! I'm considering doing a bigger fic with this one and the Midnight's Sidekick fic. But, first I'll have to complete The Phoenix fic which is a crossover between Fallout: New Vegas and RWBY. If you're interested i'd suggest reading the prequel called Sand, Blood, and Fire.


	2. ANNOUNCEMENT

Hey y'all! I just wanted to let you guys know that I'll be moving all of my stories over to Archive Of Our Own. It may seem sudden, but I will let you guys know as to _why_ I'm doing this once I've transfered everything over to AO3. I'll still be posting here, but I'll just being using AO3 as my main place I'll be posting and as a backup in case this account goes down.


	3. FOLLOW UP

Hey guys here's the second announcement! I've got my AO3 account and its under the name TrinityVex36. I've posted Love Finally Found there and will start the transfer process over the next week/ week and a half. That should give me enough time to finish this all up! Thanks for understanding!

Now as for the reason why I'm moving my stuff. About a day or two ago I got a review on my most recent lemon: Love Finally Found. It was curious but alarming, saying that I had supposedly violated rules for graphic sexual content. If you guys or gals have read more than two of my stories, y'all know that I like to have my sex scenes detailed so that they can be as appealing as possible. I looked into the reviewer (Who I shall not name) and realized that I was not the first person to be contacted in this way. My story was added to a group, without my knowledge, called Reportable Lemons. I contacted this user through the PM function (which is how she should have contacted me about the policy violation to begin with), only to discover she wasn't an admin. This vexed me to no end, as she had done this to countless others, more than three thousand people to be exact. And _that_ is why I'm making the move to AO3. Thanks soooooooo much for understanding :)


End file.
